First Slushie
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine gets a big surprise  the title says it all . Klaine


"Are you ready for this?"

"Kurt, it's just a high school."

"It's McKinley, Blaine."

"Yeah."

"That means that when we walk in those doors, we will be two of the only three gay kids in there. The third is Karofsky. I ask again, are you ready for this?"

"You're such a drama queen."

"You better believe it."

Blaine and Kurt sat in Blaine's car, engine off and staring at the entrance to McKinley high school.

It had been a hard decision for Kurt, but after three months at Dalton he decided that he wanted to go back to McKinley.

He missed his friends. He missed his Glee club. While Dalton was a great place to be, away from bullies and fear, it was also extremely dull. Kurt missed sticking out in a crowd. He missed laughing at the silliest things during Glee club and not being stared at like he had two heads.

But then there was Karofsky.

Kurt was scared to death of returning to the place here he was. He was what Karofsky might do to him.

Then he got the best news he had heard for a while: Karofsky was seeing Mrs. Pillsberry -Howell for his anger issues ever since he was let back into McKinley.

This gave Kurt just a little bit of hope.

Of course, he had to tell Blaine.

Blaine had taken it very well, actually. Just moments after Kurt had announced he was going back to McKinley, Blaine said that he would follow him, if he wanted him to.

Of course Kurt did. He was ecstatic.

He and Blaine were…not dating, exactly. They were still playing this game of flirting. Kurt didn't mind taking this slow. Blaine was the first gay teen he had met and jumping into a relationship just because they had this in common was stupid. The more Kurt got to know Blaine, however, the more he wanted them to become something more.

Kurt was sure that Blaine moving with him to McKinley was a sign that he might want that.

"Come on," said Blaine getting out of the car. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

Kurt laughed and followed after Blaine. They walked into the front of the school and down the hallway. Kurt went straight to his new locker and started putting his things in it. Blaine had gotten the locker at the end of the same row.

Kurt had decided against putting up his courage collage again. No need to freak out Blaine.

After this they walked to the choir room to see what Glee was up to.

They were all sitting in the room for a morning meeting. Shue was talking to the group when the walked in. All eyes went straight to them.

Mercedes was the first to jump out of her seat and she practically flew to Kurt and tackled him to the ground.

After everyone in the Glee club had hugged Kurt and settled down, Shue asked the question that was on all their minds. "What on earth are you doing here, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, I'm back, obviously." Everyone stared. "I missed you guys," he summed up.

"And what about the hobbit?" asked Puck.

Blaine's eyebrows rose and he pointed at his chest. "I guess you mean me." Blaine grinned. "I need to stick by Kurt here. And I've been thinking about my choices lately. I choose to go to Dalton because I was being bullied, too, and while Dalton is a great place to go for equality and shelter from bullies…it isn't real life." Blaine laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at Kurt. He hadn't even told Kurt any of this.

"I'm gay. I can't change that. And some of the world will always hate me for that. I get it. I've experienced it. But since I've been at Dalton…I've gotten way soft. I forget that not everyone is as accepting as Dalton. I forget that once I leave it's safe halls that I'll experience that bullying again and now I'm completely unprepared for it." Blaine sighed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "So I decided that if Kurt was going to face his bullies again, I should too. Together."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine and Blaine squeezed his shoulder.

"So I hope you don't mind me joining your Glee club," he said, turning to Mr. Shue.

"I'm sorry to be the Debbie Downer here," said Santana. "Well, actually I'm not sorry. Does this not reek of Jesse 2.0 to anyone else? Attractive lead singer of opposing team transfer to our team for Regionals just to get some ass?"

The club muttered. Some in agreement. Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. "He didn't do it to get ass," she mumbled.

Blaine just laughed. "I appreciate your concern," he said. "But I would like to remind you that Dalton was disqualified a week after Sectionals. We aren't in Regionals anymore. The judges made a mistake letting us tie. That's not allowed and they did a revote. You guys won, fair and square."

Santana was silent. Of course this was true.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "In that case, we welcome you back Kurt, and you Blaine, to New Directions."

"Mr. Shue?" asked Sam, raising his hand. "Should Blaine have to do an official audition."

"Come on, Sam," said Artie. "We all heard him a Sectionals."

"No, you're right," said Blaine. "I want to audition. Make it official." Blaine walked over to the guitar that was leaning up against the piano. "Mind if I use this?" he asked.

When given the ok, Blaine picked it up and pulled up a stool. He strummed on the strings for a minute before creating a familiar tune. "So this is my favorite song, from one of my favorite movies," he said with a grin.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete_?" crooned Blaine. The girls of the Glee club giggled at the song choice.

Blaine finished the song with a flair of his hand on the guitar. Everyone clapped and Blaine got this slightly embarrassed look he usually had on his face after a performance.

"Well, I think that seals your place as a New Directions member," said Mr. Shue.

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt. Kurt winked and Blaine returned it in an overly exaggerated way.

…..

"Your rendition of 'Part of Your World' was very unique. It's hard to make such an overdone audition song interesting, but you did an excellent job."

"Thanks, Rachel," said Blaine.

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were all walking down the hallway after Glee. Mercedes had her arm locked in Kurt's and had vowed never to let go.

"I can't wait to see what you can do for us for Regionals," she continued. "We're sure to wipe the floor with the other contenders. You were fantastic with Soul Sister."

"Thanks, Rachel," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back as well!" she said quickly. "Your voice was sorely missed. But having Blaine's will add another extra spark to our group." She linked arms with Blaine. Blaine turned his head to Kurt and held out his arm. Kurt shrugged and also linked arms with him, all four of them now bonded together.

"I'm just happy I have my Kurt back," said Mercedes. "Screw Regionals."

Rachel gasped. "You take that back!"

Kurt and Blaine just laughed at the two divas.

This laughter abruptly stopped, however, as an iceberg walked up and bitch slapped them.

And when they say iceberg, they meant an ice cold slushie.

"Welcome back, lady lips!" said Azimio, the huge football player that was usually accompanied by Karofsky. Today, however, he was with another football player called Phelps. Both were holding empty slushie cups.

The contents were now all over Kurt and Blaine's faces.

"Looks like he brought along another lady friend from Homo Academy," laughed Phelps. "There's a McKinley high welcome for you." He high-fived Azimio.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Mercedes. She had gotten a bit of slushie on the side her head. "Azimio, you know not to mess with a sister's weave!"

"Don't stand so close to the gays next time, girl," shrugged Azimio, then he and Phelps continued down the hall, throwing the empty cups at a pair of freshmen.

"Yeah, it stings when it gets in your eyes," said Rachel, looking up at Blaine's face. She pulled a hankie out of her pocket and dabbed at his eyes.

"What," said Blaine spitting slushie on to the ground. "Was that?"

"Slushie facial," said Kurt cleaning his own eyes out. "McKinley tradition." Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky staring at them. For a moment he froze. Complete fear coursing through his body. He wondered if he had a slushie, too. Or worse.

Then he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Come on, let's get you two to a bathroom." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and lead him to the girls bathroom a few feet away while Rachel grabbed Blaine.

As the two girls cleaned up Kurt and Blaine, they explained.

"No one really knows how it got started," said Rachel. "But the thing just was to throw slushies at the losers of the school."

"I told you," said Kurt. Mercedes was trying to avoid his hair as much as possible.

"Told me?" asked Blaine.

"I told you that this was going to be way different than Dalton," he said.

Blaine dried his face off with the towel Rachel had ran and gotten from her locker. "I know that. And it's fine, Kurt. I wanted this. I wanted to know what it was like to face my bullies and now I know how it is: cold."

Mercedes let out a weak laugh. Kurt just stared.

"Kurt," said Blaine taking his hand. "I'll be fine. A little slushie isn't going to send me running back to Dalton and leaving you alone." He smiled. "I promise."

"Should we leave you…alone?" asked Mercedes suggestively.

"Shut your mouth, Mercedes."

The four walked out of the bathroom to an empty hallway. "I guess I'm late for my first class," said Blaine with a shrug.

"Who do you have?"

Blaine pulled out his schedule. "Adams."

"She's nice," said Rachel. "Just tell her 'slushie' and she'll understand."

"Ok."

Kurt and Blaine separated from the girls. After a few moments of silence, Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Kurt's heart did this strange butterfly movement in his chest. "You know, Kurt," said Blaine. "As far as bullying goes, it does taste pretty good. What do you say we go get a slushie after school?"

"Sounds like a…date?" It was half a statement, half a question.

"A date," assured Blaine.

….


End file.
